Travel of no return
by Moonlit's revenge
Summary: Sealand and Wy are first cousins in love and incest is not tolerated by family. Choices are to dissolve the love they feel for each other or leave the bloodline together with it? First fiction ever made. It is my first story ever made. Alternate Universe
1. 1: lonely times

**Authorized notes~**

* * *

><p>This is my first fan fiction ever made, so I hope it will be good~ and also if you don't mind, will you leave a review? Please :3<p>

**Rating:** T

**Title:** Travel of no return

**Characters involved:** Wy, Sealand, Britain, France, Japan and etc~

**Names:**

Cody Walters- Australia

Peter Kirkland- Sealand

Arthur Kirkland- Britain

Wy-Wy

I think you know the rest

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Hetalia and its characters, [for now~ and if I own it, you don't wanna know what happens.]

In this story I made Sealand and Wy first cousins, which meant a lot in this story.

**Introduction: **

Incest shall never be tolerated by Arthur and too bad for Wy and Sealand for they are cousins. What if Sealand cuts his connections to Wy?

**Spoilers:**

Sealand meets a strange person who he'll fall in love with unintentionally.

Sealand will feel heartbroken upon the midst of the story

SECRET will you just read my story already~ and by the ways, an OC will appear.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback~<strong>

"Sealand, what do you mean-"

"Nothing I mean nothing." Peter grumbled.

"Seriously, Sealand, what do you mean?" Wy moaned as Peter forces her legs wide from how tight it was closed. Wy couldn't do anything as she thought of surrendering to Peter on their little game. But instead of inserting fingers on each other's assholes and lick each other, Peter ended up the pleasure making as they both sit up.

Peter threw his arms around Wy, "I'll be leaving and be loyal to me m'kay? After all when I'm old enough I'll be a nation and I'll be able to marry you. I'll be worthy for you." Sealand added not showing how depressed he was to hear the conversation between Cody and Arthur last night about his being 'unworthy' to have such a beautiful girl to be his companion to forever. Wy melted in tears as their lips cross each other for the last time; they hugged each other tightly wishing that the moment wouldn't end.

They are uncertain if they will see each other again, but they wanted to make that day last forever yet too bad, they're not God, not some kind of wizard or magician to reverse time according to their desire.

They're just themselves.

...

These micro-nations that the fate played a tragedy [or at least like it] type of game on. Peter released Wy from the tight hug but Wy refused to break free.

"You don't need to leave, I'll tell brother not to love you and we'll live together an-"Wy was hysterical, trying to fight back tears, she just can do so.

"No I just need to-" but from that day forth it left a scar on their hearts.

* * *

><p>Every now and then of her life she felt lonely for her best friend [and secret fiancé], Peter. No matter how Cody tried attempts and thought that the two were successfully ripped against each other, Cody didn't care more for her younger sister even giving the single warm comfort. All he gave her was a cold shoulder and as if Wy also cares about him, 'such a jerk' she thought.<p>

Sometimes she would wonder where did the cuddly side of her go, yet she also cannot answer it.

Thinking about those will ruin her day. She replaced the frown with a grin as she pressed the clock to snooze and stood up stretching and rubbing her eyes.

Yawning repeatedly and slowly she tried to get something to fix her hair. At least a clip or a ribbon, and she picked up from her drawers was the headband Peter gave her. She wore it lazily on her head and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"You must be really hungry, eat up." Britain said. He was a little concerned of Wy's unnaturally slim figure. "…I'm fine, I'm going to be late for school bye~" Wy fixes the headband and left the table with the emotionless face. "But, you need to have the energy for-"<p>

"-Don't pretend nice to me, tea sucking jerk." she whispered silently. As she got her school bag effortlessly and went to the door.

"I'm not even involved in this," Britain stuttered in shock.

* * *

><p><em>"We are connected by these crimson threads I do not doubt you, I say goodbye to you but I know you'll never leave. You're by my side I believe together we'll always be. You're mine and I'm yours we are mutual in heart we are connected by these crimson threads.<em>" Wy walked alone the abandoned playground.

The school is under renovation and the newly made playground was always the noticed one, which was on the opposite side of the old one, and the old one was left alone and soon to be demolished, because of the silent aura of the place it became her place of hangout. She enjoyed walking there alone, isolating herself from others.

**Until one day~**

"You have a letter; it's from Peter in his school in Vladimir." Britain gave Wy an envelope. "From who~" she paused for a moment and looked at the elder behind him.

"From Peter," Britain sighed.

"… Oh what joy, a letter from him." Wy pretended emotionless as she took the letter from Arthur's hands yet, the anticipation rushed faster than expected that she ran to her room. Making the Brit sigh with the appearance of the gleeful smile and the once again, hyperventilated Wy. Exactly on time Cody went in the house and walked to Britain and the Aussie pinned him against the wall of the living room "you tolerated her feeling with Peter again?

"...um..." before the Briton could even reply.

"Didn't I tell you to throw that letter away since yesterday?" Cody held the elder nation in his collar.

The aura in the room was really tensed as the Cody drown himself in uncontrollable anger.

"Australia have some manners, that's you're older brother you're pinning." Philippines appeared on the scene displeased with what, her best friend was doing to his own mentor [also brother]. "What happened to you, Australia please get well soon." she added.

Australia smirked and walked away leaving the elder nation with glare yet the mixture of worry.

"Where did sweet Australia go?" He thought as he rephrased the idea of Philippines.

* * *

><p><em>Wy my cousin and fiancée, <em>

_Days here in Vladimir tundra are getting cold ang chilly than the weather there. I don't really know when I shall return. I hope you'll be expecting me and not lose trust on me. Everything has to wait and I need to wait for that, sooner or later I'll be back for I know that you'll be waiting for me. _

_I want fish! _

_-Peter Kirkland a.k.a.- Sealand_

* * *

><p>Wy held on her pillows tightly, she wanted Peter back more than anything else, she wants Peter yet she can sense that it would take longer than Peter promised. She shrugged off the bothering thought and kept the letter accompanied with her diary. She looked on the 'Robbin's egg blue' color of her ceiling.<p>

Wy, you'll survive this little challenge, you are the girl of patience." she smiled optimistically.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes<strong>

What do you think? Review?

Oh yeah~ can you give me a sample human name of Wy and Seborga? No one has the real names so can you help me invent one by reviewing?

Suggestions are open, you may review or PM to tell me and thank you for viewing my story.


	2. 2: close calls

This story is on a very long and dismissing hiatus.

I tried my best updating for this chapter, I hope you don't mind but it's a little OOC

-Moonlit

* * *

><p><strong>In Peter's school~<strong>

"Everyone this is Peter Kirkland, he'll be our exchange student for at least a month. Peter, kindly share to everyone something about you." The teacher requested.

"Hi uh, I came from Britain. I'm currently on the custody of my uncle Ivan in my stay here; I hope everyone will enjoy my company." He exclaimed.

They whole class was quiet in the appearance of the young man. As they notice he was quite SMALL …

"Peter, sit beside Annie, second row second seat to the left." the teacher told him. He instantly nodded and did as he was told. With all eyes looking at him he sat on his chair and heaved a sigh of relief. Then he looked to his left side. Beside the hibiscus potted plant with blue flowers in the arched window of the room was the girl with teary Almond eyes. She has black hair perfectly made into a ponytail. She looked at Peter and did a smile.

"Peter is a nice name for a Brit." The girl smiled delighted at his presence. Peter started to blush in embarrassment. "You're Annie, right?" Peter clarified his tone unsure.

The girl nodded in response.

"Yup, Annie Schwartz is her whole name. She's our student council president, she's always quiet and refine, but she can be very strange too…" the man on his left side replied.

"Wow student council?" Peter mumbled in amusement. "I'm honored to sit beside you Annie…" he added.

"Please if it isn't rude to ask, call me Anne." Annie told Peter softly. Peter nodded, "You're simply beautiful. Sorry for being too loud,"

"It's fine to be loud after all you'll get use to the quiet surroundings here, I'm happy to tour you around the campus after classes. Are you available at that time?" Anne asked.

"Yes indeed I am." Peter cheerfully answered.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day 3:00 am in the morning~<strong>

The Russian sat in his comfy chair reading documents regarding his country's status. While scanning the files one by one in great concentration there was an unexpected phone call that entered during the busy hour. He lifted the handset and saw the receiver.

"Latvia, vhat do vou vant?" Ivan asked.

"Um w-well, uh Russ-Russia, you see, um… We have a problem about…" the Latvian trailed off. "Da, what about?" his voice wasn't angry yet it wasn't happy at all.

"It's about Sealand, his older brother and Australia… They'll be coming there…" the Latvian told Ivan.

"…How would they know where Sealand would meddle of to?" the Russian raised a brow.

…

"Wy received a letter from Sealand about it." Ivan did a "face palm" in mild frustration.

"Its 3:00 am, Kolkolkolkol, put the line down, I'll handle it myself." He sighed. Not more than a second after Latvia hung up, there was a harsh knocking heard on the door.

"RUSSIA OPEN THIS DOOR YOU COMMIE, NOW!" imposed a British accent.

"Kolkolkolkol," the Russian opened the door and let the Briton in as he closed the door. "Vhat do vou want in 3:20 in the morning England?" he scratched his head irritably.

"Has Sealand ever visited your place? Where is he? Bring him out now you obnoxious git!"

"Vhat are vou talking about I don't have your authentic sea port now leave me alone, da?" the Ivan frowned. "You have my dear Sealand give him back you wanker!"

The retort of the Brit did not brighten up the mode of the Russian a bit. How hard Ivan tried to watch his words he just couldn't endure being insulted in an early morning. "Vou never cared for zat little brother of yours, da. Zhen vou'll come looking for him here? Vhat am I, some kind of information center? If vour brother is lost, don't put the blame on me, because in zhe first place it's your responsibility to look after him. Besides, he might have had left your place because of your family matters. How far could he go anyways?" the Russian replied pissed.

"Yes you are an information center, because if a nation or micro nation that is gets lost, you are always the person behind it you cretin. And how did you know about our family matters!" Britain's eyes were clouded with tears. "I'm worried he might have ridden a plane or something, I've called on everyone yet we can't find him. So he must be with you." The British assumed.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he's already 12, and he can handle himself pretty well."

"But, no that's not-"

"GO home Britain get a nice long rest, da." The Russian closed the door.

"Anne, do you mind if I sit with you?" Peter held the tray with a carton of milk and a bowl of corn flakes and a grilled cheese sandwich.

"Perhaps you need company, I need one too… I don't mind." Peter settled beside Anne and did a smile. "So what brings you here? Would you like to ask me something?" Anne replied.

"Anne is there a library here?" he randomly asked. He sure sucks at starting conversations.

"Yeah nearby, why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing just crossed my mind…" Peter smiled.

"So tell me about yourself, how's Britannia like?"

"Uh, what, pardon, kindly repeat?" Peter seemed to be deaf.

"How's united kingdom like?" Anne looked closely at Sealand; she noticed he was pale more than ever than how he was yesterday

"… Sorry, I don't feel good today, united kingdom? Well, it's a really nice place though I kind of have conflicts with my citizenship." Peter mumbled and looked away; he regretted what he just has said.

"Citizenship, is that what I heard? What's wrong with your citizenship?" she clarified towards him, confused.

"Sooner or later they'll disown me." Peter told her almost inaudible.

"Who are you pointing to with the use of the word 'they'?" the girl asked, bewildered. "I have to go Anne, see you later!" Sealand impulsively waved goodbye and left.

* * *

><p>Yup guys that's my next update and please anticipate for the next one too~<p>

Review :3 ?

August 27, 2011


End file.
